Once Upon an Eastern Rebellion
by ehards29
Summary: War is far from a fairy tale, but sometimes it's all you can do to pretend. Royai, Ishbal war. My first multiple chaptered FMA fic, woot!
1. Patriotism

Seto'sgal29: Woot, my first FMA multiply chaptered fic! It's Royai (duh.) and explores their relationship during the war in Ishbal. I hope you enjoy!

_**Once Upon and Eastern Rebellion**_

By Seto'sgal29

_Chapter 1: Patriotism_

It was a rare, beautiful April afternoon, and the sun was streaming into the Golden Day's Pub and Inn, bouncing off Major Roy Mustang's third glass of scotch. The raven haired young man inwardly smiled. The weather as of late had been rain, rain and more rain, and as the young Flame Alchemist began to hone his skills, he also began to recognize such weather as his natural enemy. Roy attempted to bury his head in his weary arms as the noise from outside the pub was becoming almost unbearable. A large military parade down the streets of Central had been carrying on for what felt like hours. The marching of boots, the blowing of jubilant horns, the laughing and crying of Central's many adoring residents as their heroes proudly strode down their sacred city founded on sacred principles.

Marching smartly toward their death, toward chaos.

Of course, Roy being a military member, all though some would debate that fact, had to attend at least the beginning of said procession. He had to listen to some washed-up old general tell the gleaming, young faces of Amestris's finest that to die for your country is the greatest of honors. He was old and washed up because all the good ones were at war. The whole country was at war, but no one really seemed to give a damn. Roy scoffed. He guaranteed that not one of those cheering people out there had a clue _what_ Ishbal was a year ago, let alone _where_ it was. But now it was an unwritten law that every man, woman and child needed to everything about it, down to its imports and exports.

And they had better learn fast, because it was about to be wiped off the face of the earth.

Once the speeches were over, Roy blasted out of there as fast as he could.

He was damn thirsty.

Maybe along time ago he would have hung around, after all, there were many pretty, young things who were on the lookout for a handsome man in uniform. All it would take was a simple snap of his fingers, and just like he was in. Roy smiled. So the military wasn't all bad, it had its clear perks.

The door of the pub suddenly swung open revealing a tired looking man who looked as if he got in a fight with a vacuum cleaner and lost (did they have vacuums in 1910? LOL). His clothes were dirty and raged, his face unshaven and he smelled of gin from 5 feet away. The man took a seat at the bar next to Roy, eyeing him carefully.

"Little early ain't it solider?" The man laughed jabbing Roy playfully in the ribs.

Roy smiled. "Never too early."

"Haha, that's the spirit. Hey bartender, whiskey sour!"

The bartender exchanged the man a look that clearly stated his belief that the man did not need anymore, but obliged his request anyway.

"So, you in the parade?" the man inquired.

"I was there, but I didn't march if that's what your wondering."

"What, you ain't going to fight those Ishbalan bastards, the more men we have there the better!" The man suspiciously eyed Roy.

Roy sighed, this guy was already getting old.

"I'm not sure, I haven't received my orders yet."

"Well they had better hurry up." The man laughed. "I bet a strong young pup like you could put a serious boot up their ass!"

Roy smiled as he starred into the man's hard, green eyes. He already knew the answer, but the question begged to be asked. Like vomit when one has the flu, no matter how much Roy tried, it couldn't help but coming up. Hell, he was curious.

"Sir, did you know where Ishbal was, before the war I mean?"

"Fuck no, but did I have to? The only reason I give a damn where it is is because those goddamn pieces of shit are killing our boys, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Well, I hope to see ya out there, break a leg."

The man threw down a few dollars and stumped out of his chair.

"Oh yeah, if ya do get sent over there, you should say something like "This is courtesy of Amestris, the best country in the world!" or something dramatic like that before ya kill one of thems bitches, you know like in the war stories. Damn, you be a really hero!"

Roy lowered his head, it was all he could do to keep him from vomiting.

"Will do."

The man stumpled our of the pub in a manner similar to the one in which he came in, nearly missing the door.

The bartender's eyes watched him with scorn.

"Fucking, drunk bastard" the man muttered turning toward Roy.

"So why you really not going to Ishbal?"

Roy held up his watch.

"State Alchemist." Roy handed the man his spare change from his pocket. It was far too much, but he didn't care.

"Keep the change."

Suddenly he wasn't so thirsty anymore.

Seto'sgal29: So what do you think, keep, delete? Please R&R kiddies!


	2. Fire

Seto'sgal29: Second chappie! Thanks to all my reviewers, ok now let's get this party started!

_**Once Upon an Eastern Rebellion**_

By: Seto'sgal29

_Chapter 2: Fire_

Staff Sergeant Riza Hawkeye watched the mighty flames leap into the air, higher than God himself would dare fly. They waved their mighty feathers, taunting the earth with their beauty, their power. Her eyes glowed read, orange and yellow in their reflection. From a top the roof of an old warehouse she watched carefully through her scope as the soldiers down below burned a hotel. She knew full well there were still people in there, but it was a fact she attempted to block out of her mind. The heat was oppressive, the smell of ash would be almost impossible to wash out of her clothing. Her sniper grew heavy on her shoulders, and she struggled to maintain her current body position. _You have a job to do, you need to concentrate. _ The words seemed blurry in her mind, she was so tired.

_Are there children in there?_

_Are they crying?_

The men below watched with envious, greedy eyes as the flames devoured everything in their path. Direct orders, the building was to be burned to the ground, and Hawkeye was to watch out for Ishbalan insurgents as they did it. With her strong shoulders and watchful eyes, she would protect them as the burned the flesh of Ishbalan children.

It was her duty.

* * *

The mesh hall was abuzz with activity. Hawkeye, being not only highly unsocial but a woman, was a natural outcast when it came to the social scene of war. When the guns were silenced, she served no purpose to her fellow soldiers, even though few tired to make her useful. 

"Hey Sergeant, me and a couple of guys got a bottle of bourbon, wanna have a little fun? You bring the lacy thong, and we'll bring the good times!"

The man howled with laughter as his friends slapped him on the back. Riza closed her eyes and desperately tried to remember her home in Central and the ice cream stand near by. She tried to remember going there after work. But all she could remember was that laughter.

This was her prison, and now she couldn't even remember her home.

Hawkeye strained her ears to listen in on the conversation a couple of Second Lieutenants were having a few seats down.

"You can't be serious!"

"I heard it straight from Colonel Jackson, they're gonna be sendin' 'em any day now."

"Damn alchemists, they're always stealin' the glory from us real soldiers! Just because I can't draw some fancy circle and make shit come out from it doesn't make me any less important, but they treat those guys like fuckin' gods!"

"Baker, who gives a fuck? You looking for some metals or something? The Fuher sent them in to end this thing fast, and I say good riddance. Us regular soldiers have been fighting in this goddamn oven for forever, so I really don't care if they send them in. Less work for us."

The man named Baker growled.

His friend grinned. "Lighten up man, have a drink, we got plenty more buildings to burn tomorrow!"

Riza stood up from the table. She had heard enough, she had to wash the ash from her uniform, and it was going to take a while. Returning to her small tent, Hawkeye slumped into her lumpy cot. Her head was spinning, the State Alchemists were coming to Ishbal. To be honest she wasn't that surprised, they were going to come sooner or later, they always did.

_I wonder what they're like?_

To Hawkeye, State Alchemists were like the tooth fairy, or Santa Clause, she had heard stories of them, but had never seen one up close. To her they were like a secret clut, a strange culture of men who could create gold from iron. They held in their hands an understanding of the world she would never have, Baker was wrong, they were gods on earth. They could recreate would God had created, would could be more powerful? More divine?

More foolish?

And now they were coming to end the war.

Hawkeye's eyelids began to slowly close, her ash stained clothing long forgotten.

"We got plenty more buildings to burn tomorrow!"

She could feel the heat of her tears burning her cheek.

Seto'sgal29: Next, Roy comes to Ishbal, and Riza is a bit curious…R&R!


	3. Homecoming

Seto'sgal29: Another chappie, knock yourself out! NNOO, NOT LITERALLY! Hehee.

_**Once Upon an Eastern Rebellion**_

By: Seto'sgal29

_Chapter 3: Homecoming_

Roy's tired hands tightly clutched his combat orders. After several months of successfully avoiding direct combat in Ishbal, the time had finally come for the "human weapons" to be called in. Sitting in the back of a large military convoy truck, he and several other State Alchemists sat in silence, they couldn't be far away now.

Roy observed the scene before him. He could understand why many feared the State's Alchemists. They were a frightening looking bunch. One man had on large round glasses the shown garishly ever time the sun's rays flashed over them causing him to look like some kind of insect. His dark hair was spiky, and he wore a large, black overcoat. All in all, Roy probably would have shit his pants if he met him in a dark alley. It was strange, these were his comrades, his fellow soldiers, but he barely knew any of them.

State Alchemists were solitary creatures. That's how they lived, and that's how they would die.

Roy shifted his attention toward the front of the truck where a greasy looking man was grinning oddly at Roy. His eyes flashed with anticipation, his smile seemed to grow with every inch the car moved toward their destination. Roy knew this man, the Crimson Alchemist, Kimberly. Roy knew being an alchemist was not a pretty business, but this guy had to take the cake when it came to the worst of the worst of alchemic skills.

He uses his victims as human bombs.

Roy could almost see the look of excitement in the higher up's eyes when this guy became certified, when it came to war, who wouldn't want him on their side?

"Excited Flame, this is your first real chance to kill."

Roy shifted his eyes toward Kimberly, his smile growing larger, his greasy hair painfully obvious in the light of the sun.

"I am ready to serve my Fuher, if that's what you're asking."

A few of the alchemists near Roy began to chuckle.

"You look nervous, don't worry, death grows on you, in fact, after a while the beauty of it becomes clear. You'll see." Kimberly's grin was almost haunting.

Roy looked out the window, they couldn't be far now.

* * *

Riza watched from her tent as the camp began the preparations for the alchemists. The camp laughed, dancing and slapping each other on the back, it wouldn't be long until they were home again. She heard rumors that they were going to be coming from the east road to the camp, so Riza grabbed her sniper and headed toward eastward. Maybe she would cheer them on as they came in on their grand golden chariots toward camp, maybe she would throw flowers, laughing and crying all at the same time. 

Our heroes!

Riza walked up the hill to a large cliff over looking the eastern entrance to the encampment. She propped her sniper on a large rock, slowly closing her eyes. _Home, home, I want to go home._

_This is my home._

From high above the camp, everything looked so peaceful, from there it was easy to forget that they were at war. Maybe they were on a camping trip, you know, to boost moral. But one glance toward her precious gun, nonchalantly waiting to kill, and it all came rushing back.

"They're here, the alchemists are here!"

A shout was heard from the gate of the camp. Riza looked up toward the road, and sure enough three black convoy trucks were pulling into the camp. They quickly came to a stop outside the gate, and Riza watched as General Fargo, the Commanding Officer of the camp greeted a large, dark skinned man with a dark handlebar mustache, his uniform identified him as a Colonel. Turning her attention to the trucks, Riza watched as one by one the State Alchemists began pouring out. They were all shapes and sizes, some small, some large, some looked happy, some looked sad. Riza was taken aback by how, well, normal they seemed. And these were to be Amestris's saviors?

She watched intensely, hoping to see something special, something out of the ordinary, something brave, something stupid, anything at all.

Damn alchemists.

But yet the soldiers came out in full force, waiting to shake hands with one, waiting to exchange their welcomes. And the alchemists relished every last second of it. Their eyes lit up in glee, their bodies rigid and important, their chest puffed up. They smiled and waved, like rock stars addressing their many fans.

Well, all but one.

Riza's eyes scanned over a young looking man, with dark hair and pale skin, his eyes starring intensely at his boots, as if waiting for them to move on their own. He attempted to puff up his chest like his comrades, but only ended up making himself look foolish, like a child playing make believe, pretending to be a brave solider. But despite all this, Hawkeye couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Handsome in the way that if she saw on the street she would watch him for a spilt second, hoping he would catch her eye, but looking away if he did. But they were at war, and these longings were far out of her mind.

Fraternization.

But she watched him for more than a split second. He couldn't be much older than herself, it struck her odd that someone that young could be a State Alchemist.

_He must be very talented_.

Riza could feel the sweat drip down her forehead.

And it was then she heard his name for the first time.

The General shook his hand, his face lighting up happily.

"Welcome to Ishbal Flame Alchemist."

Flame, fire.

The sound of screaming Ishbalan children filled her mind again.

Yes, welcome to Ishbal Flame, hope you enjoy your stay, and please make yourself comfortable. Don't mind the smell of blood, you get used to it.

As Riza walked away, she could have sworn she felt his gaze digging into her back.

Welcome to Ishbal.

Seto'sgal29: Yay! Next time, our two love birds meet for the first time. R&R!


	4. Stranger

Seto'sgal29: Yay for chapter 4! Just wanna say thanks to all my faithful reviewers, you guys make my day! In this chapter Roy and Riza meet, and then make out! I'm just kidding (that comes later ;). The beginning part of this chapter refers to that scene in episode 13 where Roy kills that Ishbalan boy (his flashback during his fight with Ed). Anywho, just an FYI. Now, enjoy this chappie!

_**Once Upon an Eastern Rebellion**_

By: Seto'sgal29

_Chapter Four: Stranger_

Major Roy Mustang's hands trembled as if he was being shaken by an earthquake. He felt the sweat pouring down is face, drenching him like a mid-summer rain. All his body was drenched in sweat, his uniform becoming damp. His breath was labored, his chest heaving up and down, faster and faster with each passing second. His eyes strained to stay focused, strained to keep from tearing up in the terrible heat, in the terrible circumstance.

Before him, kneeling five feet from him, a young Ishbalan boy, no more than 14 years of age, held his rifle close to him. His eyes were filled with shear terror, clutching his weapon as if it was a childhood blanket or stuffed animal, filled with memories and comfort. His whole body shook, he watched Roy with a hawk-like intensity. Under his breath, the child whimpered, the gun growing heavy in his hand. Then, in a lightening quick moment, the boy raised his gun, his finger tightening on the trigger. A horrible cry came from his lips. The stand off had come to an end. Roy's eyes widened.

_God help me._

The whole thing ended in seconds, but to Roy, it was a lifetime. A blinding flash of light erupted from his fingers. A shadow, a blood covered wall.

This was Major Roy Mustang's first kill.

* * *

Sunset was always Riza's favorite time of day. It made everything seem more defined, larger than life. The beautiful yellows, reds, pinks, and sometimes if one was lucky, blues and purples. The world became nothing but silhouettes against a backdrop of color.

Riza smiled, war had taught her to appreciate the little things.

Ever since the day of the alchemists' arrival, Riza had been returning to the cliff overlooking the eastern road everyday after dinner to watch the sunset. In a world were nothing was for certain, it became her one predictable comfort.

Riza closed her eyes, only to have them be opened by the sound of running. In the corner of her eye, she saw a young man running toward the edge of the cliff, seemingly oblivious to her presence, even thought they were only about 50 feet from each other. The man stopped by a large rock and began to throw up. His face turned even paler than it already was, his forehead dripping with sweat, he was shaking terribly. Riza rose to her feet, she had no idea who this guy was, but as her fellow solider, she felt a responsibility to help him out. She walked to his side, fumbling through her coat to find a handkerchief.

"Here." She handed to him.

The young man looked up. Riza gasped, it was the State Alchemist from the other day, the Flame Alchemist.

He smiled sheepishly and grabbed the handkerchief, using it to wipe the remaining vomit from his mouth.

"Thanks, I didn't see ya there a second ago." He laughed. "The food here is killer, how do you eat this stuff?"

"You get used to it." Riza replied. She knew it wasn't the food that was giving his stomach troubles.

Flame got to his feet, extending his hand. "The name's Major Roy Mustang, also known as the…"

"Flame Alchemist, I saw you the first day you came." Riza interrupted. But she was quick to follow with a "Sir!" and a stiff-backed salute.

Roy laughed. "So you're the one, I thought you seemed familiar. You were standing on this cliff when our convoy came in, weren't ya?"

"Yes, Sir, I was."

Roy shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't have to call me Sir now, we're not on the battlefield; I'm still not quite used to it. By the way, you didn't tell me what your name was."

"Staff Sergeant Elizabeth Hawkeye, Si…I mean Flame Alchemist. But most people call me Riza."

Roy let out another laugh.

"Ah, just call me Roy, it's ok to be casual every now and then."

"But umm…Roy, it's against regulations to call a superior officer by his first name."

"Regulations? Who cares, right now it's just you and me, and I don't care if you call me Roy, so, go ahead."

Riza couldn't help but smile. This man was a fool, he would soon learn war was not casual, but for now, he was a breath of fresh air, of innocence. And, at this moment, that's just what she needed.

Roy studied her.

"Riza Hawkeye, that's a nice name."

"Thank you, I'm named after my grandmother."

"Well, I'll be damned, so am I!"

Riza couldn't help but laugh. Roy smiled, and began laughing right along side her.

"Well, I think I had best be heading back to the camp, I'm sure Colonel Gran is looking for me. You, ah, you come here often?" Roy inquired.

"Every night, after dinner."

Roy's eyes light up.

"Maybe, I'll catch ya later?"

Riza smiled.

"Maybe."

Roy turned and began to walk away, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. He turned, looking toward the young Sergeant, her face barely visible in the fading light.

"Sergeant, just out of curiosity, does it, umm, does it get any easier?"

She slowly closed her eyes.

"With all do respect Sir, no, it doesn't'."

Roy bent his head and Riza watched his figure fade as the last light of the sun descended toward the mountains.

It never gets any easier.

Seto'sgal29: Review and make me smile!


	5. Death

**Ehards29**: Hey there everybody! Holy freakin' God, it has been literally like a year since I've last updated this fic, to all those loyal fans out there, I am soooo sorry. I honestly didn't think that I was going to continue with this story, since I switched my focus to Narnia, but I can't deny my FMA roots. So I'm going to finish what I started (in a timely matter). So without further ado, the next installment of Once Upon an Eastern Rebellion.

_**Once Upon an Eastern Rebellion**_

By: Ehards29

_Chapter 5: Death_

Roy chewed absentmindedly on his ham sandwich, attempting to ignore the fact that it tasted of something akin to wet cardboard. He watched Riza's eyes as they studied the setting sun, struggling to pinpoint exactly what it was she was thinking about at the moment. The Major inwardly smiled, he liked how mysterious she was, how much effort he had to put into getting to know her. Like putting together a puzzle. He enjoyed the distraction the pursuit of her provided him; he liked asking questions about her instead of thinking of how many sons, daughters, fathers, mothers, aunts, uncles, friends he killed that day. He enjoyed their little tradition. Since the day they met on the overlook, they had met everyday for dinner. They had been meeting each other for several weeks, but for Mustang, everyday felt like the first.

"So what did Doctor Marco have to say?"

Roy looked up. "Nothing, just some business from Central."

Riza cocked her eyebrow. "Really."

Roy fiddled with his red stone-clad ring. "Yeah."

Riza turned once again to the sun. He was lying, she always knew when he was lying. He could never look in the eye.

"Colonel Gran gave me a new assignment in the western part of the city. He says it's really dangerous and that I should take along an escort…"

Riza's eyes shot in the Major's direction. And Roy, suddenly realizing the mistake in word choice he made, attempted to redeem himself.

"I mean, an assistant, a bodyguard, a-you know what I mean!"

Riza smiled, it was fun to rustle the young alchemist's feathers. "Of course I'll help you sir."

* * *

The assignment seemed easy enough. The large tavern in the western section of the city had to be demolished in order to make room for a new base that was to be built. The Flame Alchemist and Staff Sergeant Riza Hawkeye were to check for any Ishbalans in the building, kill them, and burn the building to the ground. The two stormed through the double doors into the building, Roy's fingers at the ready, Riza's gun loaded and aimed carefully toward any potential threats. The two began their momentous task, the dead silence of the tavern becoming more and more oppressive as the minutes ticked by. But soon they became comfortable with it, the dead quiet of a dead city. The combed the structure room by room, until they reached the last room of the third floor. The silence was replaced with a slight whimper coming from the room; the pair exchanged glances as Roy kicked the door in, Riza's gun aimed with deadly precision. The eyes of a thin Ishabalan woman went wide with terror as she stared down the barrel of a HI 237 series sniper rifle. The young child suckling on her breast began to howl with fear.

_Kill any Ishabalans found in the structure._

_No._

_Insubordination._

Roy's mind raced a thousand miles a second as he struggled for the right answer. Riza seemed to give it to him as she lowered her weapon. The woman began to wail in a foreign tongue, her eyes welling up with tears, her child crying painfully loud.

"We can't do this."

"I know."

Riza began to try to calm the woman, explaining that she and her child needed to leave the building, but it did no good. Whether or not the woman even understood her seemed to be a moot point, as the woman would not stop howling. The woman's crying was suddenly stopped as Roy's hand flew over her mouth. The stairs below the third floor creaked.

"Flame Alchemist, Staff Sergeant Hawkeye?" A deep voice resonated from bottom of the building.

Riza's eyes went wide with fear. "Colonel Gran."

"Shit." Roy replied. He turned to the Ishbalan. "You have to stay here and be quiet."

She seemed to get the message as her sobbing stopped and her child was quieted by her soothing cooing. Roy and Riza ran down the stairs only to meet the displeased face of Gran.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" He eyed them suspiciously.

"We apologize sir, we didn't hear you." Roy reasoned.

"Well, is the building ready yet Major?"

Roy and Riza exchanged looks. "With all due respect sir," Riza began, "we need more time to make sure the tavern is clear."

Gran looked disgruntled. "Have there been any signs of any Ishabalan activity in the tavern thus far Staff Sergeant?"

"No, none yet sir." Riza's eyes were downcast as the weight of her lie bared down on her.

"Well then I don't believe there to be any reason for this fruitless pursuit to continue, Major," Gran's eyes shifted toward Roy, "burn it down."

"Now, si-sir" Roy stammered.

"Are you questioning my judgment Flame?"

"No sir."

Roy and Riza followed Gran out the doors of the tavern like two obedient puppies, the sound of the young woman's crying baby still fresh in the Major's mind. The three stood before the structure.

"Lock the doors Major." Gran stated flatly.

"But why sir, we already established that there isn't anyone in there." Roy responded, desperate.

"Just as a precaution." Gran's eyes flashed playfully.

_He knows_. Riza realized.

Roy moved sloth-like toward the doors, they taunted him with the realization of the crime he was about to commit. They closed with a deafening squeal. Roy backed up, unable to meet Riza's eyes.

"Now." The Colonel commanded.

"Sir-" The Flame Alchemist whimpered.

"Now!"

The building erupted into a fire the likes of which Riza had never seen. Though she had known Flame for about two weeks, it was the first she had seen of his alchemy. The intense heat of the flame sucked all the moisture from her face, burning it with its intensity. It wasn't comforting like the fire she sat by on a cold winter's day, it wasn't beautiful like the fire of a candle, it was _frightening_.

"Well done Flame." And with that Colonel Basque Gran was gone leaving Roy Mustang alone with Riza and his thoughts. Ever the loyal military dog, Hawkeye stayed with her superior until the building was finally nothing more than an indiscrete pile of ash. And as the ashes swarmed around Mustang's skin like a hive of poison bees, he feel to his knees and began to weep.

* * *

**Ehards29**: The next chapter is gonna by my last for this story, but it's going to be good and juicy, so don't worry. Also there is going to be an epilogue. Anyways…review folks, make my comeback to the world of FF worth it! 


End file.
